User talk:Agent Chase
Welcome! Congratulations on starting LEGO Brickfilm Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Kyle Harmon Adminship Now that BobaFett2 is active here, do you mind if you give us both Adminship? --Mariofighter3 21:10, February 26, 2010 (UTC) WTH??? WTH?? YOU Tell Us NOT TO MAKE ANY MORE PAGES until Brickflim was unstubed, And you just make two more, without a word of discribtion. They are stubs, so what are you thinking?? Please think about what you are doing, because It is not fair if you get to make a article when we regulars can not. Please do not be angry, because I am only speaking the truth.Mariofighter3 13:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry First off, sorry. Second off, read this: To all users: Please Read:Thanks to all of your great help, Brickfilm Wiki has reached 75 articles! This is good, but most of those articles are stubs. Before creating any more articles, please be sure all stubs are full articles. Thank you! There was no one '''here other than me here when you put that up. And so, I got the wrong idea. To make this not look like you being "out-of-whack" if any saw this and didn't edit, I invited GameGear over here. Leave him out of this, and we'll talk later. :| Mariofighter3 20:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *Wait a second. I haven't made an article in a month since you put that up. Mariofighter3 20:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Civil Hello, please read Forum:Civil. --Lcawte 18:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Civil Look, you've got to be kidding me. It has to be your fault because you are the only admin here. Seriously. Also, there's no reason not to let in new users or not to create articles. Um... What are you talking about? 21:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello Chase. Since the both of us cretaed complete articles, I made the Rating template. Currently, it will not work correctly. Please add the code from this link to the MediaWiki:Common.css page, so the Rating template may work. Thank you for your time. :) Mariofighter3 22:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC) May I? Afternoon Agent Chase! I just thought of starting an Awser's site for the wiki, and I wanted to ask first. Please don't repond saying '''you would like to instead of me. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!''']] 21:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Why would you need an answer site for this wiki? 23:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) G rating on movies Are all the movies rated G for all ages? 15:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) k,thx. 00:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC)